This application relates generally to sealing an interface in the combustor section of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include multiple sections, such as a inlet section, a compression section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle section. The inlet section moves air into the engine. The air is compressed in the compression section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and is combusted in combustion areas within the combustor section. The products of the combustion are expanded through the turbine section to rotatably drive the engine.
The combustor section of the gas turbine engine typically includes a combustor liner that establishes combustion areas within the combustor section. The combustion areas extend circumferentially around a centerline of the engine. The combustion areas in a can combustor are separated from each other. The combustion areas in an annular combustor are connected. Turbine nozzles direct the products of combustion from the combustion area to the turbine section in both types of combustors. Substantial leaks at the interfaces between the turbine nozzles and the combustion chambers can cause irregularities in temperature and pressure. The irregularities can reduce the usable life of the turbine nozzles, turbine wheels and other components. Some leakage may be acceptable if the leakage is predictable and relatively uniform.